The black code
by King of the black code
Summary: Geass comes from codes and codes can be passed down but where do codes come from? The black code is something that defies nature at every turn, it's power beyond even code. Post ep 25 R2, some OC's. Horray the good stuff is begining. PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

Black Code

Ch 1

Disclaimer: as much as I would like to, I don't own code geass

It's been one month since Lelouch was killed and world peace began to spread. Nunally was now empress of Britania and Zero was her most trusted advisor. She knew that Zero was really Suzaku but he never told her and she never confronted her.

Kallen was still going to Ashford and was still a black knight. She had her own apartment now. Her income as a black knight was enough for her to live alone, away from her stepmother. She had come out of her shell since "The Demon King" was killed, showing how athletic she was and telling her story about her time as a black knight.

Nunally had also resumed going to Ashford. Kallen and Nunally had become friends however since they were in different classes and Nunally had so many political obligations they rarely saw each other. However the three of them; Nunally, Kallen and Zero, would occasionally get together to chat. Zero rarely spoke during these meetings because he feared that one of the 2 girls would recognize his voice. It was during one of these meetings that 3 letters were delivered, one to each of them.

"I wonder what theses are." Said Nunally curiously.

The letters were rather plain. Each one addressed to their respective holder. No return address, just plain white envelopes.

"Let's open them." Said Kallen. Each letter was different but they all held the same idea.

Kallens letter read; "I know what you did with Lelouch before he died"

Nunallys said; "I wish to help prevent an impending war"

The letter addressed to Zero simply read; "Suzaku"

All 3 letters had a small map and a time.

"Well if your letters are anything like mine it looks like we're all busy tomorrow at 8:00." Kallen said nervously.

Zero nodded and Nunally agreed.

The chat ended, each going their separate ways. Each one was thoroughly disturbed by the letters.

The rest of the day each was pondering their own letters.

Kallen thinking; "Who saw?"

Zero thinking; "Who knew?"

Nunally thinking; "Who would start another war?"

And all of them wondering whom this mysterious messenger was.

The day ended, a new day began. It was Saturday so all 3 took the day off. Each one doing 3 things; first they cancelled all meetings, then they went to scout the location of the meeting and finally they all went to visit 3 graves separately. They visited the graves of Shirley, Euphy and Lelouch, the 3 who died for Lelouch's plan, for peace.

**Authors Note: **Hi, i'm the author. This is my first fan-fic so plz don't flame. I'm up for comments or critics. The next chapter is almost done and I will upload it when it's done. I know this is starting out slow but my ideas are forming so don't complain. Also all those who read this just lost the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Code

Ch 2

Disclaimer: as much as I would like to, I don't own code geass

8:00 rolled around. Suzaku, Nunally and Kallen were standing outside a small shack that had been designated as the meeting point.

"I guess we should go in," said Suzaku, still wearing the mask of Zero.

"You're right Zero," said Nunally.

Kallen reached for the doorknob but it opened before she could reach it. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" said a man with long white hair. He was standing in the doorway with a glass in his hands. He wore a long black trench coat with a white shirt and black pants with 6 belt-like garments, each forming a V as they came down in the front. "Well come in, my name is Darm."

Everyone stepped inside, looking at Darm suspiciously. "Why have you brought us here?" asked Kallen after a minute.

"I will get to that later," said Darm. "I'm still waiting on some guests, as well as one of my associates. For now there are refreshments on the table," Darm gestured to a table in the corner, "and if you want anything else ask me and I will see what I can do. And Suzaku do me a favor and take off the mask, everyone knows it's you and I hate having a guest wearing a mask."

Everyone was stunned.

"Really?" asked Suzaku as he took off the mask.

"Well if they didn't, they do now," Darm was smiling.

"You mean they didn't know?" Darm shook his head and Suzaku glared at him. "So I could have faked it?" Darm nodded. "I…am…going…to…kill…you." Suzaku started chasing Darm around the room screaming death threats. Darm was grinning ear-to-ear laughing his head off.

Kallen was standing near a large table in the center of the room. She was watching Suzaku as he was trying to kill Darm. She wore an expression some ware between shock and amusement. Nunally was sitting by the refreshment table, she had been so worried about the meeting she hadn't eaten at all that day. She too was watching the spectacle, amused.

After about the 10th lab around the room Darm spoke to Suzaku. "If you stop trying to kill me I'll show you something interesting." As Darm said this he pulled out a small digital camera. Suzaku thought about it for a second, still chasing Darm, then agreed. "Look at this." Suzaku glanced at the picture, wearing an expression of mixed curiosity and rage. When he saw the picture though he nearly fell over in shock.

Nunally noticed this and her curiosity peaked. "What is it?" She wheeled over to get a look at the picture, had she not been in a wheelchair she would have fallen over in shock.

"I want to see too." Kallen had just finished being stunned that Suzaku was alive. Darm handed the camera to Kallen and she looked at the picture. "Where? WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" It was a picture of the kiss Kallen and Lelouch had shared before the fight started.

"Come on. Did you really think Ashford didn't have security cameras everywhere? I have about 15 different angles, but my favorite one is this one," as Darm said this he grabbed the camera and scrolled through the pictures on it until he found the one he had doodled hearts all over. He showed Kallen the picture.

Kallen promptly grabbed the camera, crushed it in her hand, screamed, "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" and took up Suzaku's job of chasing Darm around the room as the other 2 watched.

**Authors note: **Just like before plz don't flame (I enjoy not being chared and crispy). Comments are nice (money is beter lol). The next chapter will take a little more time but it will come soonish. And once again you all just lost the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Code

Ch 3

Disclaimer: as much as I would like to, I don't own code geass

About 30 minutes had passed since Kallen had stared chasing Darm when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Darm, stopping dead in his tracks.

Kallen ran smack into him and fell backwards. She was still angry but she wanted to know who was at the door so she went to stand next to Suzaku and Nunally.

Darm opened the door. "Ah, good I see you got them." Darm was talking to a man in the door.

The man stepped inside. He was tall and wore a simple black blazer with a white belt similar to Darm's. His hair was a deep blue, almost black. He looked about the same age as Suzaku and Darm. He was also dragging something by a rope but the 3 guests couldn't see what it was. There was also a girl walking a ways away but no one could make out any detail. "She got sidetracked on the way but she's coming," said the man, addressing Darm.

"Good. Everyone, this is Ranu, my associate." Darm introduced the man to everyone. "So did you get a chance to explain on the way?" asked Darm turning back to Ranu.

"Are you kidding? I had to knock him out before he would even consider coming with me," Ranu chuckled.

"Well that's annoying, now we have to explain to everyone instead of using your geass."

At Darm's last word everyone's attention shot away from what Ranu was dragging to Darm. They all wore expressions of fear and distrust. Noticing this Darm said, "don't worry I wouldn't have him use it on you without your consent first. I'll tell you all what it does in my explanation later." All 3 guests loosened up a little but were still wary of Darm and Ranu.

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Suzaku.

Darm took something from Ranu and handed it to Suzaku. "Here." It was a gun. "If he tries to use his geass you have permission to shoot him."

Everyone except Darm and Ranu was stunned. None of them could believe that Darm would give permission to shoot a comrade.

Suddenly the girl who had been walking came through the door. It was C.C. Saying nothing she walked to the table everyone was standing near and sat down.

"Alright let's get started," said Darm. He grabbed the rope Ranu was holding and pulled in the bundle.

It was a person. A bag had been placed over the head and he was tied up around his whole body. Darm grabbed the bag and pulled it off to reveal Lelouch.

There were cries from around the room. Things like; "You're alive?!" and "I don't believe it!" and Nunally said "I missed you Lelouch." Lelouch however, would not look at any of them.

Darm ignored all this. He pulled out a knife that was in his pocket and raised it over Lelouch. Suzaku and Kallen were so stunned that he was alive that the only one who noticed this was Nunally. "NO!!!" she screamed as she leaped out of her chair and tackled Darm, trying to get the knife away from him.

"I was just going to cut the ropes," said Darm, "but if you're that fussy I guess I could do it the boring way and untie him." Nunally made a little "Oh" and got up with Darm. "Congratulations on your first steps by the way."

At these words Nunally's expression went from worry to confusion, she then promptly fell over onto the floor.

"She may be able to use them again, but her legs are still weak from years of disuse," observed Darm. "Everyone take a seat. Ranu, please help Nunally back to her chair while I free Lelouch. Then we can get started."

**Authors Note: **Me again. Is anyone suprised that Lelouch is alive? How about, that he's not Darm's ascociate? And now, Nunally can use her legs? What about how fast i uploaded this, does that suprise anyone? I know it suprised me. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week but no promises, after all the world is full of suprises and so is the next chapter. As always, please R&R and you all just lost the game.

**P.S.** I am in the process of writing an original novel. If anyone is interested in reading it plz tell me. It may get published so I don't want it all over the internet but I may give some of you a preview.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Code

Ch 4

Disclaimer; still don't own Code Geass

All the guests sat at the table that had been set in the middle of the room. Lelouch looked angry, C.C. seemed bored and the other 3 were all in such a state of shock they almost needed medical attention. Everyone was facing Darm who was standing in front of a door to another room. Ranu was standing in front of the exit because of Lelouch's attempt to escape.

"So why are there 2 extra chairs?" asked Nunally, starting to recover from shock.

"I'm glad you asked. That was the first thing I was going to explain anyway. Allow me to begin." Darm started walking behind the guests. "I have a question for all of you. If an individual could have any one wish what do you think the most common wish would be?" He paused so everyone could think. "Money, perhaps? Maybe love? No. The most common wish would be to bring someone back to life." Darm was standing behind Lelouch now. "If you have a code no one will ever wish you back to life." As he said this he ripped Lelouch's shirt at the neck, exposing his code that had been forced on him by his father. C.C. showed her code as well. "That's because those with code can never die. So this most common wish, who would you bring back? Kallen, Nunally what would you do? Would you have brought back Lelouch?" They both nodded. "Suzaku, I bet I could guess who you would bring back."

"Euphy," whispered Suzaku, remembering how she had died and what had happened that day.

"Yes, Euphemia li Britannia. We all regret her death. How about you, Lelouch? Would you call back Euphy or would you bring back somone a little closer to you?" Darm had walked back infront of the table to his original post. "What about Shirley? Would you not grant her the life taken from her?"

"Shut up!" shouted Lelouch standing up suddenly. "I have commited many wrongs in my time and I regret them all! That's why I tried to die! But I am cursed by my father with imortality! I wish I could bring both Shirley and Euphy back but I can't! I think about this every day and I don't need to be reminded!"

"I apologize Lelouch. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Darm bowed a little to show he was truly sorry. "It's just that…"

"Just that…what?" asked C.C. speaking for the first time since she had arrived.

"If that is truly you wish then," Darm banged 3 times on the door behind him, "wish granted."

The door opened a crack then flew wide open. 2 girls stepped out both carrying a pizza. They both put their pizza near C.C. who promptly started gorging her self. Then they walked over to their chairs and sat down, one girl next to Suzaku, one next to Lelouch.

"It's a great likeness," said Suzaku, "but it's no replacement for the original."

"Suzaku, I am the original," said Euphy.

Suzaku smiled. "No, you're not. The real Euphy died, I watched it happen. It was a nice gesture," he said, turning to Darm, "but I don't want a replacement. I've accepted her death."

"What?" asked Darm. Turning his attention from Lelouch's face, which was turning colors. Lelouch couldn't breath due to Shirley hugging him too tightly.

"It's a good copy though. Is it a robot or maybe a clone?" Suzaku was observing Euphy.

"No, Suzaku. That's the original. I brought her back, same as Shirley." Darm was completely serious.

Lelouch looked at Shirley. "That's impossible!"

"No it's not. Allow me to explain." Darm began pacing. "You see Geass comes from code, but where do you think code comes from? The answer is from a black code." Darm stopped, his back toward the table, and pulled back his hair reviling a code of jet black. "Someone with a code can grant a geass, but someone with a black code can grant a code. And if someone died of unnatural causes while under the influence of geass someone with a black code can bring them back to life by granting them a code. So I brought these 2 back to life."

Everyone was stunned yet again that night.

"To be honest, there are 2 reasons I brought you all here tonight." Darm was looking solemn. "The first was to help these 2 be reintroduced to the world and the second was that I need an army." Just then the clock struck midnight.

**Authors note:** If anyone saw that coming from last chapter I owe you 10$. I can't belive how quickly i'm getting this done. I might even get another chapter done by the end of the week. As always please review i like the feed back and you all lose the game.

**P.S.** Regarding my P.S. from last week about the novel. I have decided that the first 3 people to PM me and tell me they're interested will get a copy of everything i have done up to this point. (About 11 chapters 50+ pgs total) These people have to tell me what they think though and can't post it anywhere on the internet. I will have a total of 5 reviewers, one is a close friend of mine, i've already chosen another and the rest are up for grabs.


	5. Chapter 5

Black Code

Ch 5

Disclaimer: Wait, wait, wait, let me check. Nope still don't own Code Geass.

"I need an army." Darm had stopped pacing and was looking straight at his guests.

Nunally stood up suddenly. "Wait!" she shouted, "in your letter to me you said you wanted to stop another war."

"You are absolutely right." Darm looked perfectly calm. "I did say that but I have decided that this war will save more lives than it will cause deaths. Please sit down and I will explain." At that moment Nunally realized she was standing and fell back into her chair. "You really need to exercise those legs," commented Darm. "Any way, where was I? Oh yes, you see the black code is one of a kind and it can do more than just bring back the dead. It has the power to bend the will of anyone, even those with a code, so long as I come in contact with him or her. It also has the power to allow me to see life through the eyes of anyone with a code, that's how I found you and C.C., Lelouch."

By this time Lelouch was nearly unconscious due to air restriction but he some how managed to choke out, "Shirley get off me." When she did get off he addressed Darm. "So someone found out you have this power and now they're willing to wage war to get it?"

Darm frowned, "yes but they're willing to do a lot more than wage war. They'll kill any one even remotely in the way and once they get it they will use it to take over the world. They're ruthless and shameless, after all this is the geass order we're talking about. Imagine an arm of immortal soldiers marching on the world."

Everyone looked up at this, even C.C. who had been busy gorging herself. "But I destroyed them!" shouted Lelouch.

"No you didn't," said Darm. "You destroyed one facility and one commander, that's all. There are many more where those came from. In total there are 27 active codes including the 4 that are here. In order to stop this revolution and save thousands of lives, I have to strike before they can. And for that I need your support. Your political influence is necessary, your tactical and combat expertise would be wonderful and an army can always use devotion."

"I for one will agree to help you but what can we do?" asked Kallen looking confused. "I'm only one pilot, Suzaku makes 2 but that doesn't form an army."

"I will use the political influence of the rest of you to enlist the black knights." Darm was completely calm.

"What political influence? All you've got to work with is Nunally and the mask of zero." This time it was Suzaku.

"That's my job," said Ranu, speaking for the first time since he had arrived. "My geass has 2 functions. The first is that I can read minds at will and copy memories and thoughts. The second function is cramming the thoughts I have taken into my subject's head. That's why it would have been easier to use my geass, I could have just copied a few memories and you would understand all of this. We plan to broadcast my geass to the world using TV and explain most everything to the public."

"Ok," said Lelouch, looking at Darm as if he were an idiot. "But there's a major whole in your plan. You said that there were 27 active codes. How do we kill the people who use them?"

"That's the final power of the black code." Darm was solemn. "It can grant the power to kill those with code, it can grant black geass. As long as someone with a black geass kills someone with a code that person will stay dead. So is everyone going to help us?"

C.C. agreed under the conditions that Lelouch also joined and she got more free pizza. Kallen had already accepted the plan. Euphy and Shirley had accepted it yesterday. Suzaku thought for a second then agreed. Lelouch agreed after confirming that he would be exposed anyway.

The only one who hesitated was Nunally. "I will only agree if I get to monitor everything you do, and if I find any senseless battles I take control. Is that ok?"

"Of course," said Darm. Then turning to Ranu he said, "You owe me $10."

"What was that about?" asked Nunally, after Ranu had paid up.

"We made a bet about whether or not you would agree." Darm was counting the bills to make sure Ranu hadn't short changed him.

"What!?" shouted Nunally, extremely angrily. "I'm not a horse race for you to bet on!" Then she sprang out of her chair and attacked Darm, pinning him to the ground.

"Wow," said Kallen. "We couldn't catch him for almost an hour and Nunally manages to do it in about 5 seconds. That's sort of depressing."

"I agree," said Suzaku, giving a look that said 'life just isn't fair'. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sulk in a corner."

**Author's Note**: Hi there. It's me again. I really like this chapter because it starts to tie up the lose ends so I can get into the bulk of the story. I can't belive I'm getting a chapter up a day. I'm still looking for people to read my novel. Remember you have to tell me specificly that you're interested. As always plz review and you all lose the game.


End file.
